Civil War
by Multusvalde
Summary: The hands have mysteriously been assassinated, and nobody is left to inherit the mansion or it's occupants. When a businessman purchases them in the following auction, the mansion is divided. Do they support this man, who helps the homeless and saves the weak? Or do they rebel against the man who is attempting to enslave them? There is no good side or bad side here. Only war.
**Hey guys! MV here! What you're reading now is an idea I've had for a while now, but only just got to writing. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I am NOT the owner of the Super Smash Bros. franchise of video games. Nintendo City is a creation of my own, as is the OC who is featured in this story, Philip McKay. The Smash Mansion is fan creation commonly used in the fanfiction articles on this site.**

 **XXXX**

 _Friday_

"The owners and hosts of the world famous Super Smash Bros. tournament, Master Hand and Crazy Hand, have reportedly been found dead in the woods next to the Smash Mansion. Knives were found at the scene of the crime, however police have not been able to detect fingerprints on the knives and so the killer's identity remains unknown. Police suspect the murders were the work of assassins, although this is not confirmed. A memorial service will be held next Tuesday."

The news reporter continued on with the report. All of the Smashers were crowded around the TV, intensely watching. The Smashers already knew about the deaths, but it was still sad for most of them. To some, Master Hand had been like a father.

"I'm going to find the killer." Falco said confidently, hatred clearly showing through his face and speech.

"I'm going to find him and kill him!" He yelled.

"Not a good idea birdie." Wolf said.

"The police are going to do that for you. I'll bet my bottom dollar this assassin could beat you in a fight within fifteen seconds!"

"That's a load of bull! His knives are no match for my arsenal!"

The two began bickering, effectively drowning out any info the TV was giving.

"Shut it you insolent fools!" Ganondorf bellowed. Wolf winced. Ganondorf sounded a lot angrier than usual. And Ganondorf had every right. No one knew it, but Ganondorf had a really close friendship with the Master Hand. Whilst Hyrule had banished him to the Dark World every time he had risen again, Master Hand had given him a second chance. He was allowed to participate in something without being banished by the other owners of the Triforce.

"With Master Hand and Crazy Hand gone, there is no one left to inherit the Smash Mansion, the tournament and the fighters included with it. So, on Thursday evening, the mansion, tournament and fighters will all be auctioned off to the highest bidder." The President of Smash City, Philip McKay, said on the screen.

"WHAT?!" Samus yelled.

"They're auctioning us of? Are we just items?"

"Anyone and everyone is welcome to bid." The President continued. "So mark this on your calendar and look for to your chance to not only meet this world's strongest fighters, but possibly buy them!" The President said as he smiled and waved to the camera. With that, the report finished.

"They ARE treating us items! The bastards!" Snake yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. Peach frowned at him.

"Snake! Watch your language! There are kids in here!" She yelled.

 _Monday_

Falcon walked up to the calendar and just stared at it. Only four days until they were auctioned off. He still wasn't happy about it. He was own person! He was a legendary F-Zero racer! He wasn't an item!

Snake walked up beside him and looked at the calendar as well.

"Any idea on what to do?" he asked. Falcon shook his head. Snake sighed.

"It's almost as if the only way out of being auctioned is leaving the mansion." Snake said. Falcon gasped.

"You're not-"

"Hell no am I leaving! Was just saying is all." Snake quickly replied. "It's just… What are we gonna do?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds guys." another voice cut in. The two men turned around and saw the Villager walking up to them.

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?" Falcon asked.

"It's not like we're being sold to a museum or something. It's just someone replacing Master Hand as the owner of the mansion! How's it any different?" the Mayor asked.

"Master Hand didn't OWN us!" Snake shouted. "This auction is treating us as nothing but trophies for some avid collector to play with!"

Villager just shrugged. "Leave the mansion then. If it's so bad, then just leave."

"Don't tempt me…" Snake whispered. He then turned around and walked away. No matter what anyone said, this was bad, and nobody could change Snake's opinion. He was just glad that at least a couple of people shared his opinion. Falcon wasn't too crazy about, and neither was Samus. Snake walked into the dining hall, feeling hungry. He went over to the exotic part of the buffet and grabbed some roasted snakes and rabbits. He then paid for his meal and went over to his table and dug into his delicious treats with his bare heads. It was at that moment when some commotion started up on the other side of the hall.

Snake stood up to get a better view and watched. Wario had stolen Bowser's money again. He didn't really understand why Wario needed to steal money to get lunch. He had millions of dollars stacked up in his bank account...

Snake just had a eureka moment.

"HOLY S*** I HAVE AN IDEA!" he screamed at nobody in particular and ran out of the hall, looking for Falcon, completely abandoning his food.

"FALCON!" Snake screamed. The Captain turned around upon hearing his name.

"What is it?" he asked. Falcon had never seen Snake like this. He was wearing a huge grin on his face, as if he was genuinely happy. Falcon figured he must have had a huge dose of ecstasy or something.

"I know how we can get out of this auction situation!" Sake happily replied. This caught Falcon's attention.

"How much money do you have at home? You told me a while back that you had a lot of winnings from all your races." Snake asked. Falcon nodded his head.

"About… 7500000 G or something. Why?"

"President Bozo McKay said ANYONE could bid! So what's stopping us from buying ourselves? If you combine your money with Wario's, we would win the auction for sure!" Snake said. Falcon stroked his chin with his hand, thinking about the idea.

"I'm gonna go talk to Wario." He said as he sprinted off.

"Wario! Wario!" Falcon screamed as he entered in the dining hall. He saw Wario on the other side of the hall, having a brawl with Bowser. Falcon sprinted over to him.

"Wario! I need to speak to you urgently!" He said.

"I'm not doing ANYTHING until this pea brain is unconscious!" Wario said as he battled with the Koopa King. Falcon watched as the fight continued. Wario clearly wasn't going to win this. He jumped in between them.

"Falcon…"

Bowser's eyes widened.

"PAAAAAWWWWNCH!"

A couple of hours later…

"You know, that's not a bad idea…" Wario said. "So long as I can earn my money back through owning the tournament…"

"Wario. If any of us win the auction, we stop other people from owning us!" Falcon said. "Look, the two of us are easily the richest here in the mansion. If we combine our cash, we'll win the auction hands down!"

"So we'll both own 50% of the mansion, the tourney and the fighters?" The businessman replied to the racer.

"Yeah. We'll both own ourselves and each other… How does that even work? Wait, Wario? Where did you go?" Falcon asked, his voice echoing through the now empty hallway.

Falcon ran over to Wario's room and found him counting his coins… Again.

 _Thursday_

 _Auction Day_

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I please have your attention!" The auctioneer yelled, banging his hammer loudly as he did so. The rich guests all silenced themselves and the room was silent, save for the occasional cling of a wine glass.

"Tonight is a very special night! As you all know, tonight is your chance to purchase the brilliance that is the Super Smash Bros! When you bid tonight, you are bidding for the Smash Mansion; a huge building with over fifty bedrooms, a bar, a dining hall, an auditorium and four humongous bathrooms. You are bidding for the tournement; you can choose to continue it or abandon it, it's entirely your choice. Lastly, you are bidding for the Smash Brothers themselves! Please give a warm welcome to tonight's guests of honour… Mario! Link! Kirby!..."

The auctioneer continued to list the smashers by name, each fighter walking on stage as their name was called out. Finally, every smasher was on the stage, which was so big all the smashers easily had enough room to breakdance.

"If you win the auction tonight, you will gain these expert fighters! How you use them is up to you. You could continue the competition, use them as your personal guard…

"I know what I'll be using them for!" A young man yelled as eyed Samus suspiciously. The crowd laughed. Samus just groaned, daydreaming of herself kicking the man in the groin.

"Umm… Let the auction begin!" The auctioneer shouted as he slammed his hammer down.

"Starting price is 6000000 G. Do I have any takers?"

The young man from before raised his hand.

"Young man in the blue shorts over there! Great choice my friend! You will not regret participating! Do I have any bids for 6500000 G? Any takers?" The auctioneer yelled so quickly Sonic's speed on foot was tiny in comparison. Nonetheless, an old businessman raised his hand as he rapidly talked to his employer on the phone.

"That's 6500000 to the man in the suit! Do I have 7000000? 7000000 anywhere?"

A young girl with long, wavy, blue hair raised her hand.

"The young girl has 7000000 everybody! 7000000! Do I have 7500000?"

The young man raised his hand. And the auction went on and on and on. More and more people joined the auction, furiously chatting on their phones. One by one, each bidder left the room, not able to compete any longer. Falcon looked at Wario, who returned his glare. They both nodded.

"Do I have 15500000? 15500000 anyone?" The auctioneer asked. Falcon raised his hand, and gasps were heard around the whole room, both from the smashers and citizens.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't-"

"Phillip said anybody and everybody could bid!" Falcon retailiated. The auctioneer sighed.

"Very well. Can anybody beat that?"

The room was silent. All the smashers grinned.

"Going once…"

Falcon threw his fist into the air.

"Going twice…"

Wario and Falcon high-fives each other, laughing the whole time.

"Sol-"

"1600000!" Someone yelled as they entered the building, five bodyguards on both sides of him. Philip McKay exchanged a glance with Falcon, smirking the whole time.

"Sold!"

 _Later..._

"Ok Falcon, when were you going to tell us that your were going to bid?" Bowser growled as the smashers entered the backroom behind the stage. Falcon shrugged.

"I don't see what the problem is. If I had won then we wouldn't have some knob owning us! I mean, who knows what plans Philip McGay has for us?" He answered.

"It was a great plan, but if you had told us then we could've added OUR cash and actually won the auction. Did you ever think of that?" Dark Pit said, walking up and whacking Falcon on the back of the head.

"No, I didn't think of that… I did combine my cash with Wario's though!" Falcon said with a smile.

"That's besides the point. Philip won, so know he owns us. We have move forward and figure out a plan." Snake said.

"A plan for what?" Mario asked.

"A plan for dealing with McKay." Snake answered. Mario frowned.

"What do you have against McKay? He helps the homeless, donates to charities, defends the city… Why do you want to fight him?" Mario asked.

"I don't want to fight him. I just don't like the idea of someone owning me." Snake answered before walking off. When Snake reached the door however, Philip walked in.

"Oh! Snake! It's a pleasure to see you!" He said with a smile.

"Hello Mayor." Snake said. Philip chuckled.

"Please, call me Philip. All my friends do." He said, offering a hand to the Cold War clone. Snake ignored the gesture.

"Mayor it is then." Snake said. He then pushed past Philip and walked out the door. Philip sighed and looked at the remaining fighters. Some gave him a warm smile whilst others gave him a death stare.

"Greetings smashers!" He said, clapping his hands and smiling awkwardly. "I have some news for you all as the new owner of the Smash Mansion. Tomorrow, you will be renamed as the Super Smash City Defence Force, or Super SCDF for short. You will work with the standard SCDF to defend the city, although you'll only be called with a larger threat arises, like a super villain or something."

"So basically we're your fighting slaves now?" Wolf asked.

"No! Of course not! I will not be asking you to do housework or whatever. You may still live in the mansion and you still have free will. It's just that you will be aiding the government in protecting the city instead of fighting in the tourney is all!"

"Wait, the tourney is cancelled?" Ganondorf bellowed, his anger quickly rising.

"Please understand that without the hands it is impossible to run the fighting."

Ganondorf just shook his head and left the room. Philip grabbed his radio and turned his back to the smashers, mumbling into his radio as he did so. Seconds later, guards walked into the room with both Snake and Ganondorf. Philip walked up to the two.

"Don't make this hard for yourselves. Cooperate and you won't be harmed, physically or mentally."

Snake just glared at him. Philip was unfazed however, and he turned back to the others.

"On Wednesday, I will come to the mansion with this document." He said as he held it up. It had a bunch of terms and conditions written on it and at the bottom was spaces for every fighter's signature.

"You will all sign it on the day. By signing it you agree to fight for the government whenever called, and there's a bunch of other stuff on it too." He said and he tucked the document back into his coat.

"You may all return to the mansion now. Bye!" Philip said as he walked out of the room, his guards in tow.

 _Friday_

The mansion was clearly split in the morning and tensions were at an all time high. There was those that were positive about the situation, and those who weren't. Numerous fighters were discussing the situation and whether or not they should do anything.

"But Mario! If we sign it, we can't defend the Mushroom Kingdom!" Luigi pointed out.

"Yes we could! We won't be slaves Luigi! We could still travel home when we want! Besides, Bowser is here with us! Who is going to attack the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Fawful, Kamek, Tantanga, King Boo, Paper Bowser, Dry Bowser…"

"Ok! I get it! There are still threats back home. But we can defend the kingdom! We can travel there whenever we want!"

"No we can't Mario! Philip can call us back whenever he wants!"

"How often will a supervillain attack the city anyway? We'll have plenty of time in between shifts!"

"That was what you said right before the Subspace Army attacked!"

"Come on Pittoo! You're being ridiculous!" Pit yelled.

"No I'm not! Trust me Pitstain! McKay is bad news!" Dark Pit shouted back.

"How is he bad news? HE IS HELPING THE PEOPLE! THAT'S WHAT I'M CALLED TO DO!"

"Well I'm not you ok?!"

"Actually… You kind of ARE me Pittoo…"

"I'M YOUR DARK SIDE PITSTAIN! WE ARE NOT THE SAME! Please just trust me when I say this; McKay has not got good intentions! I can feel it!"

"Are you sure you're not just angry at having someone own you?"

"Well you of all people wouldn't mind being owned would you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Palutena already owns you. There's no difference between McKay and Pal except for the fact that McKay is evil."

"What is wrong with you?"

It seemed like everyone in the mansion who had close relationships with each other had been torn apart. There were a few key exceptions of course. Both Link and Zelda were unanimous with the decision; Philip wanted to help the people. Therefore, supporting Phlip was the right thing to do. Meta Knight and Kirby also agreed with this logic. Meta Knight wanted to help the people and Kirby just wanted to be with Meta Knight. And help people. Probably.

Ness just sat in the food hall by himself, watching everyone else debate the topic. He was worried sick about the situation. There was something about Philip that unnerved him, but he couldn't decipher. He just sat there is the food hall, pondering over the strange signatures the mayor gave off. Ness's train of thought was halted however, by Lucario, who took a seat next to him. The duo just sat there in silence for a minute.

"You're worried." Lucario finally spoke.

"Philip…" Ness simply replied. Lucario nodded.

"You felt something too?" The Pokémon asked.

"He gave off such a weird… Thing. I honestly don't know how to describe it…"

"It felt like corruption to me." Lucario stated. Ness looked at him in shock.

"You mean to say…" Ness began, but Lucario held up his hand.

"Hold on." He said. Ness was confused, but then Lucario quickly glanced up at the roof, and Ness saw hundreds of hi-tech surveillance cameraHe looked over at Falcon, who was sitting nearby. Lucario simply nodded at the F-Zero racer. Falcon smiled and walked to the front of the dining hall to where the PA system was.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He yelled through the microphone.

"This morning has been quite stressful for some of us, so let's all just CHILLAX for a while! I'll be taking requests for songs! FALCON PAAAAAARTY!" He screamed, connecting his phone to the PA system as he did so and jamming music so loudly that almost all noise was effectively drowned out. Lucario leaned forward to Ness's war and whispered.

"Ness, there will be a meeting tonight in the library at midnight for people who don't support Philip. Make sure nobody follows you."

 **XXXX**

 **So that's the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review. If you have a problem, please present to me in a non-salty-12-year-old-who-plays-Call-of-Duty-way. Flames will be deleted. And that's all the rambling I've got.**

 **Ok I lied. One more thing. For readers of my other Smash story titled Broken Reality, please know that I am trying my hardest to get chapter three out as soon as possible. I'm just having trouble writing a certain scene. Also, school started like one day after chapter two was released so yeah. Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
